


Night Swimming

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drabbles [5]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doppelganger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: A scene from a fic I'm planning tentatively titled "A Thousand Years." Julius Pepperwood ends up stealing Nick Miller's life and falling in love with one Jessica Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, the real Nick Miller actually dies before he ever meets Jessica Day. You want to know why “College Nick” seems so different from the angry guy we meet in S1? Why “Nick” was such a shitty lawyer in S4? Nick Miller went to law school; Julius Pepperwood didn’t. By the time the audience meets him, Nick Miller was already gone. It wasn’t him.

At night, they go walking along the beach under the stars. She pulls on his arm to go swimming in the ocean with her. It’s dark and bottomless. He imagines the unfathomable depth would swallow them whole.

“I never learned how to swim,” he tells her. He wondered if the real Nick ever learned how. She lets go of his hand and ventures further out into the surf. He’s standing up to his knees in the water watching her glide through the ocean.

“Don’t swim too far, Jess. I won’t be able to save you.”

“I’m right here,” she says. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’ll always be right here.”


End file.
